BCL-2 family proteins are key regulators of the mitochondrial apoptotic pathway in health and disease. The BCL-2 family includes both pro-apoptotic (e.g., BAX) and anti-apoptotic proteins that form a complex protein interaction network of checks and balances that dictate cell fate (see, e.g., Danial, N. N. & Korsmeyer, S. J. Cell death: critical control points. Cell 116, 205-19 (2004)).
The α-helical BCL-2 homology 3 (BH3) domains of pro-apoptotic members (e.g., BAX) function as death ligands. Pro-apoptotic member BAX is an executioner protein of the BCL-2 family that, when activated, undergoes a structural transformation, which converts it from an inactive cytosolic monomer into a lethal mitochondrial pore (see Gavathiotis, E., Reyna, D. E., Davis, M. L., Bird, G. H. & Walensky, L. D. BH3-triggered structural reorganization drives the activation of pro-apoptotic BAX. Mol Cell 40, 481-92 (2010)).
Oligomerization of BAX (and its close homologue BAK) within the mitochondrial outer membrane enables the release of apoptogenic factors such as cytochrome c and smac/diablo that turn on caspases, the enzymatic effectors of apoptosis (see Liu, X., Kim, C. N., Yang, J., Jemmerson, R. & Wang, X. Induction of apoptotic program in cell-free extracts: requirement for dATP and cytochrome c. Cell 86, 147-57 (1996); Li, P. et al. Cytochrome c and dATP-dependent formation of Apaf-1/caspase-9 complex initiates an apoptotic protease cascade. Cell 91, 479-89 (1997); Du, C., Fang, M., Li, Y., Li, L. & Wang, X. Smac, a mitochondrial protein that promotes cytochrome c-dependent caspase activation by eliminating IAP inhibition. Cell 102, 33-42 (2000); Wei, M. C. et al. Preapeptetie Pro-apoptotic BAX and BAK: a requisite gateway to mitochondrial dysfunction and death. Science 292, 727-30 (2001)). The explicit mechanism by which BAX is triggered and how select pro-apoptotic BCL-2 proteins directly engage and activate BAX have been key questions in the apoptosis field (see, e.g., Youle, R. J. & Strasser, A. The BCL-2 protein family: opposing activities that mediate cell death. Nat Rev Mol Cell Biol 9, 47-59 (2008)).
The α-helical BCL-2 homology 3 (BH3) domains of activated pro-apoptotic members (e.g., BAX) can, however, be intercepted and sequestered by structurally-defined surface grooves within the anti-apoptotic members (see, e.g., Sattler, M. et al. Structure of Bcl-xL-Bak peptide complex: recognition between regulators of apoptosis. Science 275, 983-6 (1997)). The relative levels of death-activating (pro-apoptotic) BH3 domains and anti-apoptotic BH3-binding pockets dictate the cellular response to stress. Cancer cells hijack the survival circuitry of the BCL-2 family pathway, exploiting pathologic overexpression of anti-apoptotic proteins to stymie physiologic and pharmacologic pro-apoptotic stimuli. By overexpressing these anti-apoptotic proteins, cancer cells maintain a survival advantage in the face of pro-apoptotic stimuli. Thus, the over-expression of anti-apoptotic members is believed to contribute to cancer pathogenesis.
Whereas the mainstay of developmental BCL-2 family therapeutics has focused on the loss-of-function strategy of inhibiting anti-apoptotic proteins, direct activation of BAX by select pro-apoptotic BCL-2 members that only contain a conserved BH3 domain (“BH3-only” proteins) has also emerged as a physiologically relevant mechanism for inducing mitochondrial apoptosis during development and homeostasis (see Ren, D. et al. BID, BIM, and PUMA are essential for activation of the BAX- and BAK-dependent cell death program. Science 330, 1390-3 (2010)).